Reasons to Live For
by MisguidedCub
Summary: Its a struggle to leave your old life for a new one. DJ Liliana and her twins up and leave NYC for Japan after leaving an abusive cheating prick. Then again life is an adventure, so what awaits in Karakura town: Romance, family, scary monsters that have never been encountered before, a curse perhaps that will shake her down to the core? Read and find out. IsshinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

A new story to fill the muses in my head and the evil plot bunnies that run rampantly through my brain. This time it shall be Bleach. I looove Daddy Kurosaki aka Isshin Kurosaki! He really doesn't get enough love, I've only found one fic for him. So I said I'm gonna write one.

I tried to write for my other fic but Bleach, Naruto, and DA Inquisition has taken up much of my thoughts

Sooo here it is

For those who read The One Time I Get Mad I am in the process of rewriting it. I'm not feeling it so much. I feel that my wording was sophomoric so I want to redo it of maybe just make it a oneshot idk. We'll cross that road when we get there.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me. Also Vizualize belongs to Asami Izawa not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling

The weather was slightly warm considering it was mid-December. It hadn't snowed yet and if anything some days were just plain windy. It sure didn't feel like Christmas but that didn't stop the general public from being pushy, rude, and in a hurry to get their gifts for their loved ones more than usual.

It was in a way sad really. All these stores and homes lite up like the fourth of July with their Christmas decorations. The snow would really make it look better, but for now she would just settle with the city's night life lights.

Walking down Madison Ave at this time of night and on a Friday wasn't so bad. All the ordinary people were home at one in the morning. All the normal people were in bed resting to gain some lost energy for the weekend. But others were not resting at this hour. All party-goers were at their parties or for some the after party, depending on how fast paced some people were.

Lee continued to walk down west 52nd street to reach her destination. Her equipment was heavy as she lugged it over her shoulder with the duffle bag.

Her thigh highs clicked sharply and quite loudly down the nearly empty street. The closer she got to her destination she could see party people coming and going. And being that it was Friday, people went all out with their outfits.

Well technically it was early Saturday morning, if one were to be technical.

She passed the line and walked right up to the bouncer with a small smile on her face.

The bouncer of course was a cliché tall burly looking man who sported a goatee, his lips seem to be in a permanent grimace, but Lee knew better. "Good morning Jack." She greeted.

Turning his eyes from the line he shot her a quick grin, "Morning Liliana" he replied.

She shot him an exasperated look, "Jack I told you call me Lee please." And his face already back to its grimacing state, but his eyes held laughter. "Never, when I can rile you up for my own amusement." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder as she passed to ascend up the stairs.

Getting up the stairs was a bit tricky considering you had the idiots who thought the stairs was a good place to have a make out session. " 'Scuse me, pardon me, DJ coming through,"

Of course the twosome were so caught up in their moment to pay her any mind, so she did what any good natured person would do – push them the hell out of the way like every other New Yorker.

The twosome were jerked apart as she moved passed them. They shot out indignities and words of malcontent. "Hey watch where you're going bitch!"

Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, she turned her head and looked at them. Recognition was instant for the man, "Oh shit! Lady Lee, my bad girl, you know I was just clowinin' right?"

"Really, why is it that people feel the need to make out on the stairwell?" she says as she rounds the corner. The couple could be heard arguing with each other for giving the DJ problems.

After rounding the corner, she heads through to the archway and was immediately assaulted with the smell of lust, alcohol, and sweat.

The lights were a shade of purple that just personified lust and desire. Bodies were pressed against each other as men and woman forced themselves upon one another, too lost into the music to care.

You could feel the energy. It radiated off of everybody in the room. It kept the vibe going strong. That energy was what willed people to party till four in the morning. Sometimes the energy felt better than sex. But the feeling was a feeling of something smooth like silk running over her body. It was a sensuous feeling that made her body tingle. It was something that she felt deep in her herself that would pulse in time with the beat of the music. Especially when she was preforming. God, that rush she got, the way her heart pumped with something other than adrenaline. It was exhilarating…it was home.

Making her way to the DJ booth she moved fluidly through the gyrating bodies. Hands touched her all over as she passed through, and it didn't really bother her anymore. In fact it was the club goers' way for acknowledging her presence. At club Iridescent if you weren't well liked people stood clear from you, but if they like you believe that hands will touch you. It took a while for Lee to get used to the idea of people touching her, but she had by all rights as DJ to lay someone out if they were too grabby.

Finally getting to the booth, she set up her tables and laptop. After situating herself she searched for the night's playlist.

Hmmm the crowd seemed particularly vibrant and affectionate tonight…lots of couples and hookups…

What to play what to play…..

Ah! She knew.

"Hello my loves, how are you this fine morning?"

The crowd which was a little over two hundred people, went crazy. Screaming and chanting her name.

"Haha! I thought y'all were doing good." She said with a smile. "Since you all are doing so well I figured I try this new mix, ya'll wanna hear it?"

And again they went crazy. People were shouting for her to play the music.

" 'Ight y'all here it goes…"

The room went quiet for a moment, everyone waiting in anticipation, and slowly through the speakers a smooth but fast beat. She sped up the beat and sampled the light tropical beat DJ Beloved's used for Tamar Braxton's 'Love and War'.

Bodies immediately started to move to the beat. Small bumps and short grinding movements, sensuous swaying, everyone in sync.

Lee slowly switched in one of her original mixes that was full of tribal drums, a little latino percussions, throbbing bass, fierce cymbals, and of course her special synth melodies. Her song changed the tempo, making it faster; more _wild_. The crowds dancing quickly changed to match the new style.

It was going to be the start of a good day…

The dancing went on for hours, she even went down to dance with the crowd. Her selection for tonight ranged from new jack swing all the way to dubstep, and they loved it. Oh they were all so hyped up tonight!

Until it was six in the morning they partied hard. Really they partied hard. They worked up a sweat, women had their mascara and eyeliner running like they had cried their eyes out. The men had the biggest sweat stains on their shirts, it was probably also alcohol stains...

Climbing back up to her booth after getting one last drink, she began to pack up her equipment, also wishing people goodbye as they called out to her.

"Great mix tonight Lee!"

"See you next week!"

"Wooo Lady Lee be da' best DJ up in NYC!"

That last one was drunk but she could appreciate the compliment.

Making sure she had everything, she lugged it all to the bathroom to make sure her face wasn't running like the other girls.

The bathrooms were thankfully pristine, something James, the owner of Iridescent, prided himself in owning one of the cleanest clubs in the city. Lee walked up to the mirror and grabbed a paper towel preparing to wipe the residue of her cats' eyes out of the creases below her eye.

She added a little water just to make sure she got it all. Surprisingly her makeup still appeared fresh. The gold and amber eyeshadow still shone brightly on her eyelid and the black liner was still there and still as shiny. She grabbed her lip gloss from her pocket and put on an even coat of the gold metallic color. Rubbing her lips together she inspect herself one last time and walked out the door.

By the time she left the bathroom the club only had a few stragglers and she walked down the stairs out the door. Jack was gone probably in the locker room or heading to his car to get home.

It was still as cold as it was when she got outside. She looked left and right, checking the streets out of habit. She put her earbuds back in her ear and looked at her phone cycling through the endless list of songs of almost every genre. She scrolled until she reached a song she had not heard in a good long while.

The light beat pulsing through to her eardrums, her head bopping along with it. And then the beat dropped, a smile instantly appearing on her face. Then she began her walk east so she could get uptown.

Her head still bopping to the music, unknowingly she began to sing along with the artist.

_Hitomi kami koyubi kuchibiru_

_Sotto sotto sotto kokoro no oku ni ukabereba_

_Yasashii koe kotoba kuchiguse_

_Kitto kitto kitto kikoetekuru yo_

_Anata ga soba ni iru you ni~_

_Hitomi kami koyubi kuchibiru_

_Sotto sotto sotto mitsumete itai furete itai_

_Yasashii koe kotoba kuchiguse_

_Kitto kitto kitto kikoetekuru yo_

_Anata ga sogu soba ni iru you ni~_

_Wooooo hoooo wooo hooo hoo~_

"So you jack of all trades? Interesting."

Hearing the voice shook her out of her trance. Whirling her head to the left, there stood a man of above average height leaning against a black limo.

Lee was startled and it didn't help that it was six in the morning during winter, which meant it was still dark outside, and who exactly was out walking at six am on a Saturday? "Who are you?" she said with caution.

The man pushed himself off the vehicle and walked closer to her. She could tell he was of Asian descent, he was mixed with something, but she could not tell in the current lighting or lack of. And from the looks of his Brioni suit, he was rich, probably loaded. Those suits were expensive as hell, her step father had two of them. He had a straight jaw with a little stubble, masculine chin, and a large, but rather straight nose. He had short eyebrows, but they were angled. His hair was just wow. You know, the kind of hair you really _really_ want to touch. It was black and wavy, in the brushed up style, sides slightly shaven, which a lot of young men were rocking. And his eyes were very pretty, they were a slanted almond shape and stormy grey. His eyes though pretty, held a mischievous twinkle about them.

"Forgive me for lack of introduction, my name is Takahiro." He said with an exaggerated bow.

"Got a last name Mr. Takahiro?"

He blinked and gave a small smile after righting himself, "Minami. Takahiro Minami. And you are Mrs. Liliana Jameson, correct?" He offered his hand.

Liliana shifted her bag and took his hand shaking it. "Actually it's Silvers, Takahiro-san."

"I was under the assumption th-"

"No, its fine, divorce changes things." She cut him off with a light sigh. Truly, the divorce was a messy one. Her husband, well former husband was, Tyler Jameson, her childhood sweetheart, father of her children, only lover, and in the end an abusive cheating prick.

Liliana originally lived in one of the other boroughs before moving to Manhattan when she was older. Her parents sent her to school all her life in Manhattan, that's where she meet him, the cute little boy with the blue eyes and short wavy hair. All she had to do was offer him one of her crayons to start their beautiful cliché relationships. She was the gifted artist, he was mini league star. He was the top scholar, she was the musical genius. He was the schools champion, and she stood in the stands to cheer him on, and when she wasn't she was composing beautiful melodies. Typical, but Lee never really cared, you support your loved ones don't you? He was a natural heartbreaker too. In high school, boy did he change, he went from cute lanky to 'let me caress your six pack' hottie. The girls flocked, but he remained faithful, telling them that the only girl he would ever have would be his 'Little Lee'. Everything was good, life was good. He went to Columbia and she amazingly got into Julliard. On her eighteenth birthday he proposed and at age twenty-one they were married. Then two years later in November, she gave birth to her greatest creations, Thane Alexander Jameson and Garrus Ramses Jameson. Her living pride and joy, those two make her smile and laugh every day. They were five years old now.

It wasn't last May when she discovered the bruises on them. Her sons told her that they were playing around and that they would be careful, but then she found more bruises and scratches on other parts of their bodies. She broke down and instantly they both wrapped their arms around her neck and wailing that they didn't do it to each other, that it wasn't them. When she asked who did it, the heart breaking truth revealed that their father had done it. Appalled, she confronted her husband. She still remembers….

* * *

"Come on my little muffins, you boys are all filthy! Honestly, you two are like little dirt magnets" her strong but soft voice teased.

The two little ones ran in ahead of her. Just coming from the park on the fine afternoon. Her boys, identical in almost every way. Both the same height with deep olive skin. Thane had long thick wavy hair always up in his low ponytail, while Garrus had his hair in single braids, one hanging off at the side of the right temple and two parallel braids at the front on the right that acted as his bangs, the rest was in a ponytail. They both had the cutest almond eyes, but it's also how they differed. Thane's eyes were like his fathers a bright blue and warm, Garrus eyes seemed to be a stormy blue that held a spark of excitement, probably due to his trickster nature. If anybody could embody mischief it was him, she should have named him Loki, the little rascal.

"Ok mama!" they said as they laughed all the way to the bathroom, a trail of clothes following behind them.

'I have to get them to stop doing that,' she thought as she picked up their clothes, following after them.

She heard the water running, "Not too hot now, I don't want you to burn yourselves!" she hollered.

"We know!" shouted Garrus.

"Don't forget: only three cap fills, not the whole bottle Thane!"

"I know mommy!" he called back.

Laughing lightly she went to their room and separated their clothes in the laundry basket. With a swish of her hips she went to the large bathroom. Inside, her rays of sunshine were splashing each other, bubbles flying everywhere.

"You two. You're supposed to be getting clean." She giggled at Thane's cockeyed look as some bubbles landed on his little nose.

Grabbing a spare wash cloth she began washing his back, massaging the soapy water into his skin wiping away all the grime from the day.

"Ouch!" he cried as he shrank away from her hand. She immediately recoiled, "What's wrong baby? Let mommy see."

"No!" they both cried out.

Now she knew something was wrong. "Let me see what hurts baby." She said gently. Her babies looked at her with fear in their eyes. They weren't afraid of her, they were afraid of what she would discover. "Let me see sweetie." She said again gently.

Her son tried to fight her, but the feeling of her firm yet gentle hand froze him. Thane flinched again when her fingers ghosted over a bruise.

"Stand up…you too Garrus."

The both stood on shaky legs, giant tears fell silently from them. And they had every reason to cry. It hurt.

"Who did this to you?"

Her boys were silent, just looking down at the water and bubbles in the tub. Anywhere but their mother's eyes. She began to think of anyone who would do this. It most certainly was not her parents, it wasn't the teachers either….who was close enough to them to do this? Who would scare them into silence?

Who?

Who?

Who….wait…

Liliana's face went from concerned to shock and then to anger. "D-Did….did daddy do this to you?" Her voice so tiny.

The nodded as they trembled, tears still falling from their blue eyes. "Garrus," she said sternly. Knowing what she wanted her turned as well and showed her his bruised back.

Tears of anger, betrayal, and sadness fell from her honey brown eyes. How did she miss this? How could he? How could he do this to her babies, _their_ children?!

Question after question piled into her head. Had she done something? What brought him to this point? He was never so aggressive, and if he was ever mad he never physically expressed his anger or dissatisfaction. Whatever the reason, it was not reason enough, nothing was ever a reason to abuse _her_ children; _her_ babies.

She opened her arms to them and immediately they jumped on her. She didn't care that they were still soaking wet. She cradled them to her body and went straight to their room. She set them down and knelt before them. "Mommy is so sorry, she is so _so_ sorry you had to get hurt, but mommy is going to make it better. I promise you." She declared as she rubbed their shoulders. They nodded their tears not as heavy as they gave the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

"Ok. Ok. We are gonna go to grandma and grandpa's house for a while. Hmmm, how about that? You guys haven't seen them in so long and I know they miss you. We can play games and have fun, and you love grandma's pie, we'll all make a pie together and have fun. How about that huh?" she goaded gently. They adored their grandparents and they loved to cook in the kitchen, well as much as two scheming five year olds can.

"We can make pies with Granny May?" Garrus said meekly but hopefully.

Liliana smiled, "Yeah sweetie, you guys can make as many pies as you want."

Thane however asked a more serious question, "Wh-what about d-daddy?"

"_He_ will not come anywhere near you two, I'll make sure of it. You'll be safe I promise."

With that it was decided, they would pack their immediate belongings and go to the Upper East Side to stay with her parents. The boys and Liliana packed their belongings; clothes, toys, soap, toothbrushes, favorite blankets.

Walking out the door with their bags toward the kopi bronze Aston Martin. She set each twin in their car seat and then put the bags in the trunk. Climbing into the driver's seat she started the engine, buckling her seatbelt. She tuned the radio to the twins' favorite smooth jazz station, they all could use something soothing at this point.

Liliana drove all the way to 95th street and parked outside a beautiful brownstone townhouse. She woke up her babies and grabbed the bags from the trunk. Holding each hand she walked them toward her parents' mini mansion. It was a townhouse, but it was one of those high end ones that had three floors with a spiral staircase and several rooms, courtesy of her handsomely rich step dad. She rang the doorbell and a woman in her mid-fifties answered the door. "My babies!" she said with an exuberant cry. With a great smile she went to embrace her child and grandchildren until she noticed their down trodden faces, "Why, what's the matter sugar, you came all this way to see Granny May with those sad faces?" she cooed, but the two children remained faithfully at Liliana's side. Granny May looked at her only child's face and saw the tear stains and fiery eyes. She knew something bad had transpired.

"Momma, I need you to look after them for a few hours…. I have some business to take care of." She stated tightly. Granny May didn't know that look, and didn't like it. Whatever had her daughter and grandchildren so distressed caused her great concern. "Is…is everything alright?"

"No, but I am going to make it right. I'll be home in a few hours, but the twins and I will have to stay awhile."

"Ok, that's fine, that's fine. Oh sweeties don't look so sad, mommy is going to fix whatever is wrong, why don't you come inside with granny hmm?" she said sweetly as any grandma could.

The twins detached themselves from their mother only to latch on to their grandmother. Kneeling Liliana gave her precious boys each a kiss on their forehead promising she would be home soon.

With that she turned and headed straight back to her car. She took off with the sound of screeching tires in her wake. Making her way to 5th avenue she speed toward the fancy corporate building. Fortunately, luck was on her side and she haphazardly parked her car and made her way into the building.

Pushing through the revolving doors she walked past the custodian who was trying to get her attention. "Miss? Excuse me miss?" he called out.

Turning around to face him, he flinched at her sinister smile, "Look buddy I know you're doing your job, but think for a second I'm the CBO's very _pissed_ off _wife. _Do you really want to stop me?"

The custodian stuttered and backed away from her. "Oh no, um uh so s-s-sorry ma'am. Please excuse me!"

With that she walked toward the elevator and entered the elevator, riding it to the 68th floor. She taped her foot as the annoying elevator music played, her anger increasing by the minute.

Getting off the elevator she was greeted with the sound off telephones, chatter, and mile high stacks of paper. She began her hunt for her _dear_ husband, she looked absolutely fierce. Normally the employees would have greeted her, but they had never seen her look so mad. The just watched as she prowled for her husband.

She reached the end of the hall. The walls where that gravelly looking glass with the cliché brown door. His name plastered on it.

Reaching down she unzipped her jacket and earrings and placed it on an office desk, "Watch these for me will you."

Going back to the door she knocked and got no response.

She knocked again and still no answer.

"So it's going to be like that huh?"

She jiggled the doorknob, locked.

What the hell?

"Tyler! Open the door!"

No response…

She breathed deeply a few times and counted. One. Two. Three.

BAM

The door swung wide open. The sight she saw she wished she hadn't. Was it not enough, was it not _enough_? Why… just why!

There he was, her childhood sweetheart. Her only love, father of her children. There he was…. Kissing and touching another woman. "You bastard…"

"You bastard…you bastard…You BASTARD!" she barked

The twosome quickly separated from one another. Tyler wiped his mouth as if he could hide the pink lipstick stains from his lips. Here he was 'Mr. Liliana is the only girl I'll ever want', in all his glory.

"Honey, uh Lee baby what are you uh doing here?" he stammered as he fixed his clothes.

"What am I doing here? What are you doin' with this girl?" she asked steadily.

The bimbo was shakily buttoning her top as she tried to avoid Liliana's penetrating stare. Finally she meet Liliana's eyes, they held no warmth only a cold storm brewing in those honey eyes.

"Leave. And. Shut. The. Damn. Door."

The woman immediately hustled out the door closing it behind her.

Lee turned her gaze to Tyler, "You disrespect _me_, you cheat on _me_, and you hurt our-no _my_ _children_; _my_ _babies_, _why_?" she hissed

Tyler's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "It was a moment of weakness, a man does have needs Lee. What do you expect?" He spluttered.

"Needs? Needs? What could she possibly give you that I haven't' already Tyler? Huh, what could she have given _you_?"

"Don't take that tone with me Li-" he stated harshly.

Appalled and so very livid, she pointed a finger at herself, "Tone? Tone? Oh you haven't heard nothing yet. How dare you… you ass, I loved you and you do this?! You cheat on me, you lie to me, and you _beat_ our kids, for what? She shouted.

CRACK

The resounding crack of skin to skin contact echoed throughout the entire room. He had slapped _her_. He hit _her_. He hit _her_. Now he had done it.

"See, I told you to watch your tone. The boys take after you with that nonsense. I had to set them straight before it got out of hand like you."

Are you kidding me?

Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?!

She turned her head slowly and looked him dead in his eye.

BAM

Tyler's body flew straight through the thin glass wall. The employees on their feet watching the spectacle. Tyler clutching his bloodied face in pain, "Fuck!" he shouted.

"Fuck is right you low down grimy motherfucker! You want out of hand? I'll show you out of hand you fucker!" Grabbing the office chair she threw it at him, it landed hard on his legs. "Shit woman stop!" He yelled.

She laughed, "Oh what? Do you want me to stop? You want me to stop huh? Didn't my babies ask you—no beg you to stop. Huh? Didn't they? Didn't They?!

She looked around his office for something else to beat him with. Her head whirling from side to side.

Ah good ol' iron

Grabbing the golf club she turned to her husband, he was on his feet again leaning on a table. Walking toward him she kicked the remaining glass out of her way, she held the club over her shoulder.

"Why'd you do it?"

Whack

She brought him to his knees

"Ow Goddamnit!"

"Why?"

Whack

"You crazy wo-"

Whack

Now he was laid out

"Why. Did. You. Do. It.!"

Crunch

He wailed as she brought the club down on his balls. She hit him again, and again, and again. She hit him until she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore.

Dropping the club she spat on him and gave him a good kick in the ribs. He whimpered in pain, curling into a ball like an infant.

She staggered her way to the office worker who was still holding her jacket. She thanked him as she put it on. After she put her earrings back on.

Turning back to the miserable lump on the floor, "I want a divorce and don't you THINK of coming near MY babies." She growled.

And with that she left the dumbfounded office and went back to her parents' house on the Upper East Side.

The divorce was messy, she had to show the court her babies' bruises and scars. She still remembers their somber look, exposing the shameful deeds of their father. Tyler tried to get her for assault, but thankfully the judge was benevolent and absolutely _hated_ child abusers. Not only did she get half of the money and assets, Tyler was going to do some time, seven years. The judge told him if he opened his mouth she would tack on a year. Serves the bastard right for hurting her babies.

* * *

"So Takahiro-san, what can I do for you?" she asked.

He smiled then, "I have a proposition for you: I would like to come work for me at my club in Tokyo."

Tokyo?

Tokyo, Japan?

Takahiro Minami?

Minami….

Minami…..

Wait a minute

"Uh you wouldn't happen to be the same Takahiro Minami that owns 'Kin no Kumo', right?" she asked nervously. Kin no Kumo also known as K n' K or Kumo, just happened to be mentioned in MixMag as one of the top ten clubs internationally. Oh how could she forget who Takahiro Minami was…stupid girl.

Takahiro Minami- Japanese and Brazilian descent. Age: 32. Daddy's a corporate man and his mom is a Brazilian fashion designer. He's an only child and a bachelor. He is also into the modeling business.

'Well damn.'

He laughed, "So you have heard of me, good I was worried for a moment. I mean who doesn't know _me_?"

Also apparently on the egotistical side

She looked at him in surprise, "You want me to work for you? Why, I mean you own a top tier club? Don't you want someone like AfroJack or Calvin Harris type?"

Takahiro smirked, "My dear, though they are good, I want you,"

Her eyebrows shot up. "You have this _passion_ that reaches into the audience soul, I need that. My current DJ is lacking in such." He continued.

"But your club is one of the best!" she protested

"My current DJ is a bit of a liability, and I will not spend my resources on him anymore. You on the other hand would be more than worth it. So, what do you say?" He extended his hand to her.

She looked at his hand and then looked to his eyes. They were smoldering, actually they were _leering_. On top of that he had that _smirk_. Was he…?

The smirk turned into a sexy grin.

'Yep he sure is.' She thought. Steeling herself she looked him in the eye, "Takahiro-san….are you flirting with me?"

Then he gave a loud laugh, "Saw right through me did you? I can't lie you are an attractive woman." A mischievous grin taking place of the sexy smirk.

"As much as I appreciate the complement, we are conducting business are we not?" she said professionally.

Takahiro had that mischievous grin again, "Ah~ so we are indeed, does that mean you'll take the job?"

The pay would be a hell of a lot more than Iridescent. She didn't exactly get to keep all the money from the divorce, taxes got her good. She also used a good amount to support her two best friends: Lola and Duncan. 'Loca' Lola was an aspiring beautician, and Duncan went to Julliard with her only to quit to become a tattoo artist. He does small time acting on the side and keeps his cello in the shop with him. They had always been there for her and to repay them she gave Lola money to get a bigger salon with better equipment and she did the same for Duncan.

Japan though, she herself has dual citizenship, her mother was born on a military base in Okinawa. The process would probably take about two months if not more to get Garrus and Thane's documentation ready. And to move all the stuff overseas was not cheap either.

"I'd love to accept your offer, but my children wouldn't have their citizenship for probably months, and I can't just up and leave Iridescent, and my friends and family would be devastated, I'd have to find a new school for them, not to mention the cost of everything overall, moving everything would be-" she rambled on.

"Not to worry Lili-chan, I'll take care of the expenses, you just make sure to be in Karakura town in two months." He said happily. Well he went from serious to playful real quick.

"Karakura town?" she questioned.

"Yes, your new home is in Karakura town about an hour from Tokyo. You can imagine the luck I had, your new house is across the street from a well-known respectable clinic that is a part of the Karakura hospital. All in all it it's a great neighborhood and with the money you'll be making, the mortgage will be out of the way in no time." He finished.

"Money?"

"Of course silly Lili-chan! Your starting payment will be…oh say around thirty-thousand every two weeks." He said casually with a wave of his hand.

'Thirty-thousand every two weeks….that's 60k a month…..multiply that and…..' she thought, running the numbers through her head. If she were a cartoon she would have dollar signs for eyes at this moment.

"Takahiro-san that is a very large sum of money…"

"Is that too low? I can go higher, how about forty-five thousand?" he tested.

Forty-five thousand... Did he just say forty-five thousand so casually? Oh he's gotta' be a rich bastard huh?

Clearing her through, "N-no, Takahiro-san there is no need to offer so much. I'll stick to thirty-thou-"

Takahiro's eyes lit up and a genuine smile graced his face, "So that means you'll take the job? Wonderful Lili-chan I knew you would be the one!" He took her hand a shook it exuberantly.

"W-w-wait a minute Takahiro-san, I have to check with my family first and-" she stammered.

"Now now Lili-chan, none of this Takahiro-san, call me Takahiro-kun, after all we are now friends, hmmmm~?"

"Technically, Takahiro-san you ar-"

"Takahiro-kun remember dear." He interrupted with a bright smile.

She sighed, "Yes Takahiro-_kun_, but you are my employer now, and I should not address you as such."

He tsk'd, "Ah~ Lili-chan is far too serious. Come now this business is casual and all fun, we are not uptight corporate butts are we~" He teased.

Yep. Now she was sure of it. He had a split personality or he knew how to fool people well.

Takahiro walked over to the limo, not without Liliana of course, "Come Lili-chan, I can't have my new friend walking uptown in this dark city can I?" He offered his hand for her bags.

Surprised, she gratefully accepted his hand and the ride that came with it. She tried to climb into the limo herself only to be stopped by him. "Ah ah ah~ what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not assist you!"

At this she rolled her eyes. It would appear that Takahiro-_kun_ liked to play games.

'Alright, I'll bite'. She accepted the waiting hand to help her into the limo, "Thank you, Takahiro-kun~" she said sweetly.

Good thing it was still dark otherwise she would see the light blush forming on his check. "Now don't try and make me blush Lili-chan that could ruin my image!" he said cheekily.

He got in the limo and they drove off to 95th street and Lex.

* * *

_The next morning_…

"You're going where with my grandbabies!"

'One in the afternoon. That meant only six hours of sleep. Why mama? Why do you torment your child so?'

Maylin 'May Day' Harrison also known to her lovable grandkids as 'Granny May', was having a fit. More like a 56 year old tantrum. Not pretty. Lee woke up an hour ago still exhausted, especially after her impromptu new employer. Her step dad, James, whom she come to love almost as much as she loved her biological father, was very supportive of this new opportunity. Her mother on the other hand was more concerned about her children being on the other side of the world.

"Ma the pay will be good and I'll doing something I love." She said lazily. Honestly her mom couldn't wait an hour before she blew up.

Continuing to make breakfast her mother let out an agitated sigh, "But what about Thane and Garrus? Did you think about how they will cope with this new change? You're not just moving to a new state, but a country you know?"

"I know ma, I know…I haven't told them yet. I think they'll be excited. The kids pick up learning easily, they watch anime all the time, they can speak a little Japanese. If I teach them more in the next two months they'll be fine won't they." It sounded more as if she was making excuses.

"Just….if you feel this is right than do it. I won't ask you to keep the twins here, they'd just find their own way to Japan." May said with a sigh

Liliana had to give a little laugh. Her boys always did find a way to get back to her. One time they ran off in the toy store. She couldn't find them and after all her searching, there they are behind her with a new toy in hand.

It would be different in Japan though, theirs schooling system was different. They start in spring and finish in July, then there is a break until sometime in September, and they go to school until December. In total they have four months off and only eight months of school that is broken up.

"Now I just have to tell them, but if they don't wanna go then I'll decline Takahiro-san's offer." Her babies come first overall.

Just then her step father, James aka 'Grandpa Jim' came into the kitchen. "Morning dear, morning Liliana." He said jovially.

"Morning dad" Liliana said as she watched her dad give her mother a very enthusiastic morning kiss. "Ughhh, can you two not do that it burns my eyes?" she said in mock disgust.

Her dad laughed, "Well hopefully you'll find another man in Japan and your kids will say the same thing when you reach our age."

"Don't you think that it's a bit too soon for her to be looking for a new relationship?" asked her mother

James took a seat at the table, taking his vitamins, "Not really. And hey, the sooner she does the sooner I get more grandkids to spoil. Hopefully a _girl_ this time." He stressed

"Why don't you get some more kids yourself old man?" she said indignantly. The man was obsessed with more kid's form her, but then again he came from a family of seven so….

"Jimmy! Liliana! Enough you two." She popped Lee on the back of her head as she passed with the pan of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hey, why am I the only one to get hit?" she mumbled crossly

The smell of the food must have reached the twins room because she could hear their feet pounding on the hardwood floor. Within a few second her boys were sliding into the kitchen scrambling for a place at the table. "Morning momma! Morning Granny May! Morning Grandpa Jim!" They said loudly

There came a resounding 'good morning' from each addressed individual. Liliana stood up to go take her place at the table with the rest of her family. They said grace and then dug in. Delicious bacon, fluffy eggs, and amazing french toast, courtesy of May. Nothing compares to a grandmothers cooking.

Once everyone was done with their meal, May cleared her throat to catch her husband's attention. "Hmm?" he said. She cleared her throat more thoroughly. "Huh…oh. Oh! Uh your granny and I have something to do we'll see you all later." He said. They got up and left Liliana and the twins.

Liliana looked at them and they smiled back without a care in the world. She turned to face them, "So… what do you think about moving?"

"Moving?" they echoed.

"Yeah, uh mommy was offered a new job,"

Now they were excited, "A new job? Where? What is it?" asked Garrus.

She gave a nervous smile as they looked at her anxiously. "I'll still be a DJ but, well, it's in Japan." She looked at them waiting for their response. They just stared. And stared. And stared. Thane and Garrus just stared at her and she was starting to get worried. 'Oh I knew they wouldn't like the idea.' She thought with disappointment.

"Hey, guys its ok, I don't have to take the job." She said.

And then they blew up, with excitement that is. "We get to go to Japan? Really?!" shouted Thane. "Yeah let's go to Japan mommy! Woohoo!" Garrus exclaimed throwing his hands up. The twosome then began to talk about all the places they want to visit and see. They were really excited about this. She was pretty sure her eyebrows were up in her hairline by now, "You guys are sure now, we won't come back to America for a while, only for vacation and Christmas. Do you understand?" She stressed. It was important for them to understand how big this change would be.

The brother's looked to each other. They'd only come back for vacations? That means that they wouldn't see Granny May or Grandpa Jim for a long time. They loved their grandparents to death. Cooking with grandma and making apple pie and sweet potato pie. They had even made a cheesecake one time, though it was small considering Garrus kept eating the ingredients. They always had fun with Grandpa Jim, he took them to the movies when their mother couldn't, and he took them to see the Yankees and the Giants. They even got s basketball signed by Carmelo Anthony….even though he major ball hog. Geeze they were going to miss their grandparents, but the idea to go someplace new was so tempting to their growing curiosities.

The twins looked to their mother with smile, "We wanna go!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Karakura town….._

It was sunny and snow was on the ground still pure white. It was a Monday morning and a nice quiet and peaceful-

BAM!

"GOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!"

The routine sounds of slamming doors and fighting could be heard from the Kurosaki household. Yuzu and Karin where already down stairs with Rukia purposefully avoiding and ignoring the struggles that where transpiring upstairs. Yuzu was whipping up rice with a fried egg on top with a small bowl of miso soup for each house member. Karin occasionally looked toward the ceiling listening to her brother and father cause a ruckus so early in the morning.

"Get off of me Goatface! What kind of father does this to his son?!"

Bam

"I am training you to be a man that's what a father is supposed to do brat!"

Thud

"You idiot!"

Crack

"Hah! Not so tough are you braaaaaaaaat?!"He just had to break the window, "Well done my son…" came the weak reply.

Karin's eye twitched, "Great. Now we need a new window. Those idiots," Karin stated in frustration. She could see through the window her father's body sprawled out on the lawn bleeding.

"Don't say that Karin, it's not very nice." Yuzu said as she finished cooking. "It's true though and you know it." Yuzu gave a huff and waled to the stairs. "Ichigo, breakfast is done! If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"

"I'm coming!"

Outside the house, Isshin Kurosaki picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his bruised head, and wiping the blood off his cheek. Shaking his head, his eyes shifted to across the street. That house had been on the market for months now, and from the looks of the sign they were going to have new neighbors.

"Huh looks like someone new is coming to town" He said with a goofy grin before going back inside to cause more mayhem.

Just another day in dear Karakura town...

* * *

-Peaks from around the corner-

What up, What Up? It's your girl EbonySapphire formally Dame Vakarian. Have hope I will be continuing TOTIGM eventually heheh. Problem is that plot bunnies have been having waaaay too many babies and I really Really want to write a Bleach and Naruto fic soooo yeah

And yes I named the twins Thane and Garrus after my two fav. ME charaters. Thane is an actual name for the record sorry Garrus lol

Hate me all you want but Isshin, Shikamaru, and Naruto need more love so screw you! Lol JK

You know me let me know if you dig this new story otherwise I'll be moving on to another one cuz' I'm quick like that lol!

Read and Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of blow dryers, avid talking in multiple dialects of Spanish and English, sizzling flat irons, and scissors cutting hair, could be hear here at La Belleza on E 116 street. It wasn't as packed as usual this Monday, but that was good for Lee because she needed Lola's advice. Honestly, she wasn't sure is bringing the twins with her to Japan was such a great idea anymore. She'd be taking them from everything they know and love. It would seriously be a big transition, but the tins were so for it. Speaking to the woman who was her sister by everything but blood would help ease her mind.

"My Puerto Rican sista'!" She exclaimed.

"My Black sister from another mister! Where have you been hiding?" Lola replied with a great smile.

Liliana moved to give Lola a quick embrace because she was doing someone's hair. "So what brings you here today chica? And where are my niños?" she asked her longtime friend.

Lee giggled as she pulled up a stool and sat down next to Lola, "Well I received a job offer the other day and I need your advice about it." Lola gasped in surprise, "Really! Lee that's fantastic! Im so happy for you!" she finished with a smile.

"Thanks, but the issue is where I have to go an-"

Lola cut her off, "Is the pay good?"

"Phenomenal."

"Do you think you'll love it?" She asked while she styled a girls hair

"Yes, but–" Lola cut her off again, "Well if it pays good and you'll enjoy it what's the problem chica?

"If you let me finish my sentence, you'd know what the issue is." She sassed. "The problem is that I'll have to leave the city." She stated. Lola furrowed her brow, "Move where? Upstate, outta state…" Her voice waivered as it trailed off. If Lee were too move Lola wouldn't know what to do. Liliana was her sister in everything but blood. They were always there for each other. Oh God, what was Duncan gonna do if Lee left?!

Lee cleared her throat, "Japan."

"Japan?" Lola repeated. "Japan as in Asia, Japan?" she probed.

Lee sighed, "There is only one Japan, Lola. The job offer comes from Takahiro Minami, he runs the club in Tokyo. I'd have to be there in two months."

"Japan! Seriously Japan!? Por qué Japón? Por qué ahora? Tu vas a levantarse y salir de Japón en dos meses? Two months?! Esto es demasiado. Aye, Dios mío, qué pasa con los niños? Qué?

Lee quickly grabbed the curling iron before she burned the girls' hair off. "Um miss, do you mind if you waited for Lola to calm down? I don't want her to burn you." The girl gave a quick nod and got out of the chair. Everyone knows when Lola gets started, you're in for a long wait. Lola's outburst had practically caught the entire salon's attention.

"Aye, Lola mama breath will you."

"Deep breaths Lola"

"Lola please calm down!"

Lola took her time trying to get her breathing back in order, as she fanned her face which was pink at this point.

"Lee. Mamacita. You have. A funny way of. Shocking. People. Jesus. You know that chica? She said in between breaths.

Lee rubbed her eyes in frustration, "I didn't mean to shock you, but now you see my dilemma," She paused for a moment, "It's a great opportunity and there kids want to go but I'm just not sure if its best for them, I mean it's one thing to move to another state, but another country…"

Lola pondered for a moment, "Well you mind as well bring them along, it's not like they would receive a bad education or anything. Besides chica, you know as well as I do that those boys would follow you if you left them with Mama May." She snorted

"Chrissy!" she yelled. The secretary turned to look at her boss, "Yeah Lola?" Lola gave Lee a smile, "when did you say, you'd have to leave?"

"By February." She replied.

"Book the entire month of February for me Chrissy."

Liliana looked at her friend in shock, matter of fact the whole room looked at her like she lost her mind. A whole month of business gone. Why would she do that? "Lola, why would you, w-what did you do that for?"

Lola put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Did you really think I was gonna let you go by yourself? Nuh-uh chica, you're my sister and as your hermana I'm going to make sure you and the boys settle in right!" she said with a giant smile.

Tears started to well up in Liliana's eyes. She couldn't believe it. Truly, Lola was heaven sent. "Thank you so much!" she said giving her best friend the biggest hug she could manage. Lola let out her famous nasally laugh, "No problem chica, but how we gonna break this to Duncan?"

"Shit."

* * *

"Bitch you going where?!"

That would be her other best friend, Duncan. Her short tempered Italian Anglo-Irish unofficial adopted brother. His nose ring moved as it flared from his anger. Lee visibly flinched. She had a temper too, but Duncan's fits were like a thousand angry moms in one body. "Duncan just listen to me plea–"

"Why the hell would you move to Japan?!" He paced like an angry cat. He did look like one right now considering both arms had two tiger strips. "Of all the places YOU pick the one on the OTHER side of the Planet!" O.K. he was really really mad.

"Why couldn't you get another gig in the city or even the next state huh?" He had an absolute look of anguish on his face as he ceased his pacing and plopped down in his chair. He gave a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He rubbed his hands through fuax hawk. He sighed, "Do you really have to go?" his voice became small like a child.

Duncan didn't want to lose Lee. He needed her, she kept him grounded, and she gave him guidance when he needed it. It was no secret that he was bisexual, his father was fine with it. He supported him one hundred percent of the way. His mother though was another story. She went berserk, she was going on about how being gay was wrong and disgusting. She disowned him; flat out called her only child a freak! That was the main reason why Duncan dropped out. His mother broke him.

"Oh Duncan…" Liliana went over and wrapped her arms around him. He visibly relaxed at her touch and placed a hand on her arm to keep her close. "I don't want to leave you or anyone else behind for that matter. But you know how I am, I can't mooch off of my parents and I have to support Thane and Garrus somehow," He knew that, but that didn't mean he had to like it. His hand tightened and then he released her in defeat.

"Alright…You have to do what you have to do. But you sure as hell are not going by yourself. I'm coming with you and that's final." He said as he walked toward his computer behind the desk.

"You want to come along too?" she asked bewildered

He gave her an indignant look, "Yes, I want to come along too….come along too? Woman who else is coming?!"

She gave a laugh, "Who else do you think?" His face contorted into one of mild disdain, "Is Loca coming too? She doesn't even speak Japanese. She'll wind up lost in the mountains somewhere,"

Lilian held onto the chair as she laughed. It wasn't that Duncan and Lola didn't get along, they just happened to be the two who got in the most arguments. They always teased and irked each other, everyone just figured that was their unorthodox way of being friends. Her mom used to call all of them the chipmunks; Duncan was Theodore, Lola was Alvin, and she was Simeon. Always getting into trouble for the hell of it.

"O.k. Lady sit down in the chair and roll up your sleeves and pants legs. Oh! Don't forget to take off your socks too." He called from the back room her went into while she was busting her gut. "And exactly why do I have to do that?" she asked. He came out the room with a tray of inks, alcohol, gloves, and a rather large needle. "Consider this your early Christmas gift. You're here now mind as well get it over with. I know you've wanted a tat for a while so I decided to ink it for you. I know you got those wicked birthmarks that practically resemble a Polynesian tattoos so I'll just outline 'em and color it in" He said self-consciously. He was always so shy.

5 hours later…

By the time Duncan was done her lower legs and upper arms were sore. It was completely worth it though. Liliana was born with unique birth marks, most people have one, but was not uncommon for people to have multiple marks. Hers on the other hand were weird. It was like Duncan said, her marks resembled a Polynesian style tattoo. Looking at Duncan's work brought a grand smile to her lips. They weren't overly big and bulky, the pair on her legs started at the very end of her shin and ended at her the top of her ankle. The pair on her arms wrapped around mid-bicep. They looked incredible, how the lies curved, the intricate patterns, and the variations of light and dark were amazing.

"Duncan this is amazing!" She did her best to wrap her sore arms around his broad shoulders. "Ah don't get sappy with me…but I'm glad you like it" He smiled back.

"Like it, I Love it! You really outdid yourself. I mean look at it, it's just….wow," She continued.

Duncan rubbed the salve on her gently as he could. Then he wrapped the areas that were inked. "Remember to uses the ointment every day for the next two weeks. You can take the bandage off in a few hours. No hot showers Lady, make sure it's lukewarm. Don't forget no scented soaps either… don't look at me like that, unless you want an infection!"

"Yes mother~."

"Ah shuddup!"

* * *

_Harrison Residence…_

Lee arrived home around five o'clock to the delicious smell of homemade apple pie wafting through the house. She walked into the kitchen to see her family partaking in the delicious pie, each slice decorated with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream. Oh sweet ambrosia…

"So y'all are just gonna eat that pie without me? I see how you feelin'." She teased as she observed her family. The twins after hearing her voice rushed over to give her a sticky hug. She picked them up as best she could and carried them back to the table. As she set them down she winced and the still lingering pain in her arms.

"You have a booboo mommy?!" asked Thane. She smiled at his worried face. He was so cute. "Did someone give you a booboo mama? I'll give them a booboo!" Garrus shouted, his face was fierce, well a fierce a five year old could be. "Well I don't think you'd want to hurt Uncle Duncan, would you?"

Her mother looked at the bandages attentively. Then it hit her, "Liliana Vyra Silvers! That better not be what I think it is!" Lee exposed a cheshire smile, "You'll be happy to know that Duncan gifted me with four beautiful masterpieces."

While her mother was upset her dad on the other hand was elated. James had a number of tattoos that were kept mostly hidden by his clothes, like the sleeve he has on his right arm or the ones on his back. The Englishman loved his tattoos even though his wife couldn't understand why on Earth people would mark up their skin for fashion. "You see that May, that's how I know she's my daughter regardless of blood. Just like her old man!" he bellowed.

May rolled her eyes and scoffed. Really, what was the point of inking symbols and letters permanently? She never understood, but it would appear that she had a penchant for men and tattoos.

"Now my dear let's have a look see," he carefully peeled off the bandages to expose the left armband. He gave a whistle, "So you had him trace your birthmarks? Ingenious, look at the precision. Not a line out of place…" He stared at the new markings with great enthusiasm, mumbling to himself.

Garrus tugged at her pants leg, "Can I see too?" Lee gave a haughty laugh, "Weren't you going to beat up Uncle Duncan a moment ago?" she teased. He gave a bashful look, "I'm sorry." He said. Lee smiled and pried her dads' fingers off her arm, "That's ok sweetie, here have a look."

Thane crept over next to his brother also to have a look. "Pretty," they drawled in unison. They admired the patterns and the curves. Their eyes followed the patterned swirl with interest. "Can I have one?" asked Thane. "No you may not!" May stated with finality.

James gave a grunt, "Oh come on May Day don't be like that." May arched her brow and hmph'd, "First you and now Liliana? Uh-uh, you are not corrupting my grandbabies. You hear me?!"

Thane frowned, he wanted to be just like Grandpa Jim and his mommy. Besides his mother's new markings were so enchanting, they didn't look ugly so why couldn't he get one? Seeing Thanes downtrodden face James bent over to him, "Psst…you can have one when you're older." He whispered. Thanes face brightened immediately in elation. "I heard that!" May said

Garrus giggled, "I want one too!" May gave a look of horror, "Look at what you've done! Now both of them want those horrible tattoos!" she wailed in despair.

* * *

_Karakura Hospital…._

It was peaceful at the hospital, at least in Ryūken's office. He sat at his desk going over the mountains of paperwork that was a part of his daily norm. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He needed a smoke…

Just then a knock came from the door, "Come in." his deep tenor voice called out. A nurse enters the room and walks up to his desk, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink, "Ano, Dr. Ishida these files were just faxed over from America, I assume you would like to see them?"

He held out his hand to receive the folders, "You can leave now." The nurse snapped out of her dazed stupor and made her way out the door.

'_Files from America…how unusual.'_ He thought with slight curiosity. In his hand were three files, he opened the first one. It was a young boy probably no older than five. He opened the second folder, _'Ah, twins…'_The same face was seen, the only difference was the hairstyle. Finally he opened the last folder, it was the mother. What struck him was her eyes, they reminded him of Kanae's. Whereas Kanae's were an aqua blue, this woman's eyes were amber almost gold. They looked so warm…

Realizing where his thoughts were turning he closed the files and leaned back in his chair. He gave sigh as he closed his eyes. He had not thought about Kanae in so long and to think that some women whom he never met could stir such memories…

Rising from his chair he put his suit jacket back on and grabbed the files. Exiting his office he took the elevator downstairs and dropped the files off at the nurses station, 'Fax these to Kurosaki." He said without even a glance in their direction. He then exited the hospital and when around to the back.

From his suite jacket he produced a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth, he took his lighter and brought the flame to the cigarette. He breathed in deep, inhaling the chemicals that took all his stress away.

'Kanae...'

* * *

_Kurosaki Residence – Kurosaki Clinic…_

The fax machine rang several times before the papers came through.

Yuzu walked into the office to see what fax was sent. She picked up the first sheet to see it was a transcript from Karakura Hospital. Collecting the other papers, she created three separate folders for her father to review when he got the chance.

* * *

O.k. I finally finished this one after months. I feel like a failure, I was trying to make another long chapter like ch. 1, but that proved impossible. So here it is in all its possible grammatical error splendor.

Do you guys like long or short chapters? Please let me know so I can push chapters out faster.

And yes I am making this IsshinxOCxRyuuken but only for a short while. I like the idea how it was when Masaki was supposed to marry Ryuuken, but wound up getting together with Isshin. So in this case I want Isshin and Ryuuken to duke it out for Lee's affections.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
